Projekt: Znajdź skarb
Around The World Odcinek 15 Chris pilotuje samolot Chris: Ostatnio w Around The World. Byliśmy świadkami najdziwniejszego odcinka w historii programu! Ale przed tym pojechaliśmy do Rosji. Tam w starym opuszczonym baraku rozegraliśmy najnudniejsze zadanie w historii ATW. Sierra pokrzyżowała plany Kyle'a dotyczącym Philipa i Kyle'a bardzo sprytnie. Sierra przez cały odcinek próbowała złapać Cody'ego. W czasie, gdy Millie pomogła jej się dojść do siebie, Sierra pomogła jej. Jednak to Eklerkowi Zjazacz wygrali zadanie. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Po raz kolejny to dziewczyny z Wrednych Pasażerów musiały zadecydować kto wyleci. Wyleciał JJ. Chwilę potem po tym jak Kyle odszedł Sonny pocałowała go! Skandal. Widząc to Philip o mało nie wybuchł! Dobre! Ostatecznie z samolotu wypadły trzy osoby. Nowy rekord. Jednak to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Zdecydowałem, że Słodkie Podróżniczki i Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwę drużyny sami nie mają sensu. Więc połączyłem ich w nową drużynę. Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Podróżniczki. Będzie ciekawie. Tak. Została ich tylko 14. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? A jaka z trzech drużyn, które zostały wygra? Oglądajcie Around The World! Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Po Ceremonii, Pokój Ceremonii 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Tak! Udało się wreszcie mamy nowy skład drużyny. No oczywiście, że podobał mi się poprzedni, ale po eliminacji Kyle'a, a właściwie jego odejściu to oczywiste, że Sonny, by coś wymyśliła, ale szczerze. Ja jestem naprawdę taki przewidywalny? (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Wiedziałam, co knuje Philip. Oczywiście samej mi to było na rękę. Philip by na mnie nie głosował, a teraz? Nie no dlaczego. Ale Lindsay i Millie są miłe. Może zaprzyjaźnią się z Sonny... (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Dalej nie wiem, o co tutaj chodzi... No... No nie! Czy to znaczy, że odpadłam? Nie ma już Słodkich Podróżniczek, ale najbardziej jest mi szkoda Millie, ona jeszcze nie zasługiwała na eliminacje... (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Wow! No tego to się nie spodziewałam! Naprawdę! Ale w sumie i tak jest lepiej. No i tak wiadomo, że w końcu nasze szczęście by się skończyło i trzeba by którąś z nas wywalić, a ja nie mogłabym głosować na Lindsay. To moja najlepsza kumpela tutaj... Philip: No to witam kochane panie! Lindsay i Millie zaczynają się śmiać Lindsay: Cześć Pilie! Millie: To Philip. Ten, który chciał być z Sonny. Lindsay: Aaa! Teraz pamiętam! To ten którego Sonny rzuciła! Myślałem że ma pryszcze, albo coś... Millie: No ja też... ciekawe dlaczego go rzuciła... Philip obmyślił plan Philip: Wiecie jak to jest. Zdrady się zdarzają, a Sonny pocałowała Kyle'a... Lindsay: Jak ona mogła?! To świństwo. Sonny: Co?! Sam mną cały czas manipulowałeś! Philip: Widzicie? Ona by się tylko kłóciła... Millie: O chodź z nami do drugiej klasy, a Sonny niech śpi w ostatniej klasie... (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Nie wierzę w to co usłyszałam. One mnie po prostu odtrąciły. Ten Philip naprawdę mnie teraz nienawidzi... Pierwsza Klasa 100px Agata siedzi w wielkiej wannie Agata: I to jest życie! Harold, Rick, Cody i Beth siedzą przy barku Cody: Słuchajcie. Mam plan jak się pozbyć DJ'a. Beth: Dlaczego chcecie się go pozbyć? Harold: Skłócił całą naszą drużynę! Beth: No w sumie racja. Od czasu Londynu chyba się zmieniliście. Rick: Zgadzam się. Mimo wszystko. (pokój zwierzeń)Rick: Sądzę, że moja rola Very była cudowna i mój ołtarzyk! Vero kiedy wyznasz, że ty też mnie kochasz? Harold: Więc jaki masz plan Cody? Cody: Więc tak. Najpierw wywalimy Agatę, a potem, gdy DJ nie będzie miał tutaj żadnego sprzymierzeńca odpanie. Beth: Dlaczego chcesz wyeliminować Agatę?! Cody: Nie rozumiesz? Właśnie chodzi o to, że ona nie będzie się wahać pomóc DJ'owi. Teraz jest największym zagrożeniem... (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Niezbyt podoba mi się pomysł eliminacji Agaty, ale niestety jeżeli sama się sprzeciwie to odpadnę... a moi przyjaciele z Syrii potrzebują funduszy! Cody: To jak sojusz? Harold: Sojusz! Rick: Sojusz! Beth: No dobrze... niech będzie ten sojusz... Ostatnia Klasa 100px Gwen: Super! Zostałyśmy już tylko we czwórkę! LeShawna: Tak, ale już są tylko najlepsze w naszej drużynie! Venus: Właśnie... Nie myślicie, że nie było to zbytnio fair eliminować JJ'a. Gwen: Nie. On jest już przesiąknięty złem... Venus: Ale, no Aminet była zagrożona dwa razy... (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Opracowuje teraz liste, kto mógł na mnie głosować. Gwen. Nie jest oddana przyjaciołom, Venus to samo. Więc zostaje JJ, który napewno na mnie głosował i o nie LeShawna! do pokoju wpada Aminet Aminet: Jak mogłaś LeShawna?! LeShawna: Co mogłam? Aminet: Głosować na mnie?! Nie pamiętasz? LeShawna: To moja sprawa na kogo głosuje, więc mi się nie wtrącaj! Aminet: Nie masz na mnie już więcej głosować, albo już długo nie pożyjesz... (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Czy mi się wydaje czy ona mi groziła?! Nie no ma tupet! Nie dość, że nie ma piątej klepki to jeszcze to! Żal mi za nią, ale w tym układnie to ja zostanę wyeliminowana... Venus: Hej Aminet nie przesadzaj! odrzuca Venus na bok Gwen: Przestań Aminet co robisz?! Aminet uderza Gwen w twarz Gwen: Koniec! Żyj sobie sama Aminet! Venus: I nie licz na naszą pomoc! To samo tyczy się ciebie Gwen! Gwen: Co? A zresztą! Koniec przyjaźni! Venus: Zgadzam się! Aminet w szoku usiadła na ziemi Aminet: Co, co ja zrobiłam? LeShawna: Zniszczyłaś wszystko i tyle... Karaiby, Wielka Plaża 100px 100px 100px Chris przychodzi przebrany jako pirat Chris: Witajcie moje kochane wilki morskie! Lindsay: Ja jestem syrenką! Millie: A ja delfinkiem! (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Nie żebym się czegoś czepiała, ale jakim cudem one zaszły tak daleko? Zero mózgu! DJ: Witajcie drużyno! wszyscy nie odzywają się oprócz Agaty Agata: Cześć DJ! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Jak myślałem. Agata jednak nie ma tu o niczym pojęcia. Niestety, przykro mi, ale chyba wylecisz. DJ: A co oni? Nie lubią mnie? Agata: Wiesz, że nie wiem. O czymś dzisiaj rozmawiali... (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Czyżby. Czyżby zawarli sojusz?! Nie no jeżeli tak to tylko się mogę pakować... Chris: Dzisiaj będziecie jak piraci! Musicie znaleźć skarby z waszym logiem drużyny! Ale żeby było trudniej i żeby było dużo więcej konfliktów to ... wyznaczam dzisiaj kapitanów drużyny. Niestety tylko na teraz... Dobra więc nową drużyną Podróżniczek poprowadzi Lindsay! (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Hura! Zawsze wiedziałam, że zostanę dobrym przywódcą, ale co ktoś taki robi? (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Czy ja źle słyszę?! Lindsay? Nawet Philip, ale Lindsay, ta Lindsay?! Nie no on serio chcę zejść do dwóch drużyn, ale Chrisowi to się nie uda... Chris: Dalej. Pasażerami pokieruje Gwen, a na końcu Eklerkami pokieruje DJ! DJ: Mi to pasuje! Gwen: Mi też! złowieszczy uśmiech na twarzach DJ'a i Gwen (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Mimo, że z Gwen nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółkami, to jednak będę jej słuchać. Sama nie chcę powędrować do domu, jak już tu mam być, to przynajmniej spróbuje to wszystko wygrać... Chris: Więc nie ma na co czekać. Macie czas do zmroku, czyli tak 2 godziny! Drużyny, które nie przyniosą łupów znajdą się na eliminacji i niespodzianka. Dzisiaj może być odcinek bez eliminacji, albo nawet z eliminacja znowu trzech osób. (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Czyli gramy o wszystko? Jednak ciągle nie jestem pewny Lindsay... trzeba jej pomóc... 100px Lindsay: Ktoś wie, jak wygląda taki skarb? Millie: No w filmach to zawsze jest skrzynka, no i ma coś w środku i jest pod piaskiem! Lindsay: Pod piaskiem? Czyli gdzie? Philip: Pod twoimi nóżkami malutka! Millie: Czekajcie, a gdzie jest Sonny? kamera pokazuje, jak ucieka przed wielką ośmiornicą (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Tak... oblanie ją szczątkami ryb to był dobry pomysł. Haha. Millie: Jak można znaleźć taki skarb? Philip: No trzeba szukać znaków, gdzie niedawno było coś przekopywane... Lindsay: A może pod nami coś jest? Philip: Czekajcie co tak pika? Philip, Lindsay i Millie wylatują w powietrze i lądują na palmie (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Co to było? Całe moje życie przeleciało mi przed oczami... 100px Gwen: Dobra... jako wasz kapitan. Radzę wam szukać. Wiecie. Nie wypada kapitanowi szukać... (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Czy ona sobie żartuje? Nie no dziewczyna grubo teraz przeieła... Aminet: Przepraszam. gdzie mamy kopać? Gwen: kopcie gdzie chcecie! Venus: Dobra. Będzie na ciebie. LeShawna: Racja dziewczyno. Nie damy się. Venus i LeShawna zaczynają się śmiać (pokój zwierzeń)Gwen: Nie no. Co jest? One się dogadują? Nie no. Venus to boli. Robię to dla ciebie! Venus, Amient i LeShawna kopią w ziemi Venus: Głosujemy na Gwen jeżeli przegramy? Aminet: Jestem za. Nie ma co robić. LeShawna: Nawet ja na nią zagłosuje. Mam dość jej rządzenia się! I robienia z siebie nie wiadomo jakiego brylantu! Aminet: Zgadzam się trzeba coś zrobić. Venus: teraz już wiem, że głosuje na moją eks kumpele. (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Musiałam to powiedzieć. Gwen już nie jest moją przyjaciółką! 100px DJ: Co robić... już wiem! Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? Harold: Niech nasz "pan kapitan" decyduje. Agata się oddala DJ: Hej? Masz coś do mnie? Harold: Tak mam. Ty nic tylko chcesz się kłucić! Nie ma tak! Pracować. DJ: Przestań podskakiwać, bo to ja jestem kapitanem. Nie ty! Harold: I co z tego? Mam to gdzieś! Rick: Ja się trzymam Harolda! Cody: Ja też! Nie chcę mieć takiego kapitana. Beth: Też tak myślę! (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Co to miało być? Oni się ode mnie jak ni odwrócili! Nie będę tego tolerować! Pracuje sam! DJ: Wiecie co? Mam was gdzieś. Żegnajcie! DJ odchodzi Beth: Mamy wreszcie spokój! Cody: Zajmijmy się szukaniem skarbu! Harold: Dobra może zacznijmy kopać. drużyna zaczyna kopać dół (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Wiem, że to nie było najmilsze z mojej strony, ale konieczne by zostać w programie. Naprawdę chcę to wygrać. Harold: Jak myślicie? Jak ma wyglądać ten skarb? Beth: No nie wiem. Powinien być w formie wielkiej skrzyni chyba. I mieć w środku dukaty! Harold: Dukaty? (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Jestem wielkim fanem starych monet! Mam wielką kolekcje! Takie dukaty bardzo by wzbogaciły moją kolekcje! (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Nie no! takie dukaty pomogły by moim przyjaciołom z Syrii wygrać rewolucje! 100px drużyna schodzi z palmy i przybiega Sonny Sonny: Hej gdzie byliście? Lindsay: Fuj jak cuchniesz! Millie: No. Cuchniesz jak zdechłe ryby! Lindsay: NO jak taka stara zupa rybna! Millie: O fuj! To musi smakować okropnie. Lindsay: No też tak myślę! Philip: Dobrze dziewczyny. Musimy znaleźć skarb. Macie pomysł gdzie szukać? Lindsay: No nie wiem, może... Lindsay potyka się o wielką skrzynie z logo jej drużyny Philip: Czy to nie jest? Sonny: Czy to nie jest nasza skrzynia? (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Wiedziałam co robić! Jako kapitan jestem najlepsza na świecie! Millie: Udało nam się? przybiega do nich Chris Chris: Tak kochani! Udało wam się wygrać! W nagrodę polecicie znowu pierwszą klasą i kto wie. Może tylko wy nie zjawicie się na ceremonii. I tak zostało już tylko 20 minut. (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Nie dość, że śmierdzę okropnie to jeszcze jakimś cudem znowu wygraliśmy! Jakim cudem ja się pytam? 100px 15 minut później Beth: Zaraz się ściemni. Cody: Racja co robić? Jeżeli nie znajdziemy skrzyni do zmroku to będziemy musieli kogoś wyrzucić. Harold: Może to i lepiej... Rick: Jak to? Harold: Jak przegramy to będziemy mogli wyeliminować Agatę. Beth: Nie możemy się teraz poddać! Harold: Chyba jednak musimy... przychodzi Agata Agata: Hej ludzie! Macie już skarb? Cody: Nie, ale fajnie, że z nami nie byłaś. Agata: Wiecie postanowiłam się oddalić od kłótni i oddać wam skrzynie ze skarbem. Harold: Co? Masz skrzynie ze skarbem? Agata: Tak. pokazuje im skrzynie Chris: O dziwo gratuluje wam! Wygraliście dzisiaj, niestety tylko drugą klasę. Beth: Ktoś nas wyprzedził? Harold: Ale właśnie się ściemniło i jedna drużyna nie odnalazła skarbu... 100px Gwen: Co się stało? Gdzie jest słońce? Aminet: Już zaszło? Venus: A my nie znalazłyśmy skarbu... Chris: Gratuluje wam. Jako jedyna drużyna dzisiaj udacie się na eliminacje. LeShawna: Mówisz, że inni odnaleźli skarby? Chris: Tak. Venus: Co? Trzecia eliminacja z rzędu? Nie! Aminet: Ciekawe kto wyleci... Ceremonia 100px Chris: Trzeci raz? I to z rzędu? Wy mnie zadziwiacie. Wygraliście tyle razy, a teraz macie zamiar do końca programu przegrywać. Venus: To nie zależy od nas. Chris: Co mnie to obchodzi. Nie ma co. Czas na waszą kolejną z rzędu eliminację. Więc głosujcie! (kabina)Venus: Nie wiem. Mimo, że chciałam głosować na Gwen to... (stempluje) (kabina)LeShawna: Szkoda mi Gwen, ale i tak głosuje na... (stempluje) (kabina)Gwen: Głosuje na Venus. (stempluje) (kabina)Aminet: Mam nadzieje, że LeShawna nie będzie na mnie głosować. (stempluje) chwile później Chris: Więc kto dostanie upragniony paszport? Kto będzie się cieszył z dalszego pobytu tutaj? LeShawna: Błagam cię. Szybciej. Chris: Spokojnie. Widzowie uwielbiają długie zakończenia. Pierwszy paszport jest jednak dla... Aminet. Tak kochana! Dla ciebie! rzuca paszport Aminet Aminet: Co? LeShawna na mnie nie głosowała? Chris: A jednak. Drugi paszport jest dla LeShawny! rzuca jej paszport LeShawna: O tak! I to ja rozumiem! Chris: Mam tylko jeden paszport i dwie przyjaciółki. Kto odpadnie? dramatyczna muzyka, Venus i Gwen złowrogo się sobie przyglądają Chris: Ostatni paszport jest dla Venus. Venus: Co?! Zostaje? Chris: Miałaś tylko jeden głos, a Gwen dostała ich aż 3. Więc żegnaj. Gwen zakłada spadochron Gwen: Wiecie co? Mam gdzieś takie przyjaciółki jak wy! Jeżeli tak bardzo wam na sobie zależy to... Aaron wypycha Gwen z samolotu Chris: I tak pożegnaliśmy panne gotke. Czy Wredni Pasażerowie jeszcze kiedyś wygrają? Oglądajcie by się o tym przekonać. Kolejny dramatyczny odcinek Around The World!!! Ekskluzywny Klip Gwen spada na Ziemie Gwen: Wiecie co? Naprawdę się cieszę, że wyleciałam. Mimo tego, że już nie jestem w programie jestem szczęśliwa. teraz wrócę do domu. Założę kapcie i będę rozmawiała z moimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami, a nie z Venus i Aminet. Nie jest mi ich żal. Jeszcze zobaczą na co stać Chris'a. Powodzenia. Tak naprawdę to dzięki mnie dostały się do programu i powinny być mi za to wdzięczne, a nie... Gwen spada na piracki statek widmo i znika Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World